Sorry
by I.Dream.Of.Hardyz
Summary: This time I think I'm to blame it's harder to get through the days. You get older and blame turns to shame." When Jeff makes a huge mistake, will the effects be even worse? After all, she had always said that she'd die for him. Jeff/OC


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything WWE (though I wish I did). And I don't own "Sorry" by Buckcherry... nope! But I do own my OC, Jody Hurdle.

**Author's Note:** Well, this is depressing. I blame Buckcherry. Stupid (okay, it's not stupid, I adore it) song has been driving me crazy lately with story ideas. So I finally wrote one. And it's depressing... lol. Anyway, reviews are welcomed and appreciated peeps. Enjoy!

* * *

_Oh I had a lot to say was thinking on my time away  
__I missed you and things weren't the same  
__Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
__And when I see you cry it makes me want to die_

She was crying in her room as his yells got louder from the other side of the door. All she wanted to do was curl up into a ball and never see the sunlight again. Jody Hurdle had given everything to this man. She'd spent years with him, she helped him through everything. Even when he didn't deserve it; especially when he didn't deserve it. And what did he do to repay her? Not only get himself fired from the WWE, but also cheat on her. He swore he was drunk and didn't know what was going on. It really didn't make a difference.

"Jody," Jeff called again, his voice strained. "Please just let me in. I'm sorry. I was drunk and I made a mistake."

Jody stood. He wasn't getting off that easily. With a heavy sigh, she pulled a large duffel bag out from under their bed and began packing some of her things in the bag. Jeff's constant calls continued. When she was finished, she walked over to the door and stared for a moment. Was she really going to do this? Did she have the guts to leave Jeff once and for all? Last time around he had _promised_ her he'd never touch the drugs again. A promise that ended up broken, obviously.

The door swung open in Jeff's face, nearly colliding with him. Jody came from the room, not looking him in the eye. But he saw the tears and running mascara. And most of all, he saw the bag in her hands. "Jody, let's talk about this, please."

Jody filled around, eyes narrowed pitifully. She wanted to be tough. She wanted to be the girl that didn't get bothered by anything. But Jeff was her everything. This time, he'd crossed the line. If it was one thing she never expected, it was for Jeff to cheat on her. Jody had always believed he was better than that.

"I'm leaving," she whispered darkly. "Don't bother calling me."

Jeff threw his hands up in the air. "Where are you _going_?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Are you really going to throw away six years here, Jody?" He followed after her as she ran down the steps and toward the front door. He had to stop her. He loved her. Sure, he'd made a mistake, but love worked past these things… right?

Jody stopped in her tracks, turning around with a look of disaster on her face. "You made a promise to me, Jeff. And you broke it." With those icy words, she was gone.

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue,  
I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
__And I know I can't take it back  
__I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds,  
And baby the way you make my world go round  
__And I just wanted to say I'm sorry._

Jeff knew where Jody went. Anytime anything bad happened between them, she'd go right to Shannon. They'd met through Shannon. Shannon was her best friend. It was only a matter of time before Shannon got news of what happened and was yelling his face off at Jeff on the phone. But he wasn't going to let that happen. For once, he didn't plan on being the screw up. Jeff was getting Jody back.

He paced for a little while, trying to figure out how. Obviously, stating his case hadn't done much for him. She didn't believe him or care to know what had happened. As soon as the words "fired" had left his lips, everything he had said was suddenly sinister to her ears. He could just refuse to let her go, become the dark Jeff Hardy. The "emo" Jeff Hardy if you will. Or he could just write her a song. That was probably the simplest of answers and women loved to be serenaded.

He knew just the thing that she would love. And it only took him a half hour to write it. Then, he was in his car, driving to Shannon's house. When he got there, he found his brother waiting, eyes stained with tears. Matt didn't cry. He was raised like him, suck it up and get on with your life. But there he was, tears in his eyes.

"What's going on?" There couldn't be any way that Matt was that angry with him.

Matt looked up at Jeff, his face expressionless. "She's gone," he whispered quietly.

Jeff felt his heart give a tug. "What do you mean she's gone? Where did she go? I thought she'd come here. She always comes here. Did she go to her mother's? Where—?"

Matt shook his head. "She's _gone_. There was an accident, Jeff. She died about twenty minutes ago. A drunk driver. Killed instantly."

Jeff felt his knees nearly go weak. Was Matt shitting him? "Stop fucking around," Jeff said with a small smile. "I know she's mad. Where is she?"

"She's gone, Jeff. She isn't coming back."

Before his very eyes, Jeff's world began to crumble. She died? How had she died? Before he could apologize… that wasn't fair. It was his fault. His entire fault. If he hadn't given into temptation, if he had stronger will power, the woman he was in love with wouldn't have left him. And he wouldn't have gotten drunk after finding out he was fired and gotten into bed with some ring rat. What had he done? His wife was dead.

_This time I think I'm to blame it's harder to get through the days  
You get older and blame turns to shame_

The first few nights were the hardest. Jeff felt like dying himself. He wanted to have one last chance with her, to have one last chance with her in his arms, that wonderful smile she possessed as a memory. But she was gone. Killed by someone who had broken the law.

The funeral was heartbreaking. Everyone loved Jody. He'd made the biggest mistake of his life and suddenly, it affected everyone. It just couldn't be happening.

Weeks went on. Jeff went to the cemetery everyday. They'd buried her around daises, per the request of Shannon. Jody had loved Daisies. She had a garden out back. He'd sit there, talking to nothing but a gravestone and spilling all the things he never got to say. He wanted to give her babies, a better life then what hers ended with. He wanted her to know how much he loved her, how much being with her made him happy. And she was gone. He was talking to Earth… to nothing. Maybe the Angels, if you believed in that.

Her mother did. She told him to speak to the Angels and maybe they'd relay a message for him. He was just shocked her mother was even speaking to him. She had never liked Jeff.

So, two months after her death, Jeff sat on the grass, his fingers grazing a daisy. It was full of life and beauty, the simple kind of beauty. The kind of beauty that on a bad day makes everything better.

_Every single day I think about how we came all this way  
The sleepless nights and the tears you cried it's never too late to make it right  
Oh yeah sorry!_

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue,  
I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
__And I know I can't take it back  
__I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds,  
And baby the way you make my world go round  
__And I just wanted to say I'm sorry._

He plucked the petals off the flower, staring at the remains of it on the ground. It was two words, just two words he needed to say. He'd come there every day to say them, only to be a coward and leave. But today was the day. Jeff needed this closure.

So, he took one last look at the daises and then, in a quiet, but as sincere as they come voice said, "I'm sorry."

_And I just wanted to say I'm sorry._


End file.
